tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
ZILLA JR THE Movie
Episode 27 Title- Sand Demon Monster(s)- SandStrike - Deep in the Gobi Desert, a team of paleontologists are excavating dinosaur fossils for the natural history museum in New York. Upon finding a rare Tyrannosaurian skeleton, a massive swirling sandstorm appears out of nowhere. As the sands stop swirling, it is revealed that it is a monster that can control the storms of the sand. Heat is contacted by Major Hicks, and as usual, they are sent in to investigate the "Sand Demon", and sure enough they encounter the beast. Zilla appears and battles the monster to a standstill. The team attempt to discover the origins of the humanoid Tyrannosaurian beast, but how can any being control the very storms of the sand?! The only option is to contain the monster by imprisoning it, but how can it be done?! SandStrike (named by Randy of course) returns and attacks the team. Zilla tunnels under the beast, forcing the monster within the chasm that Zilla created. But it fails to keep SandStrike imprisoned, and he battles and nearly defeats Zilla. Nick devises a plan to use Zilla's atomic fire to cause an explosion that will turn he swirling sands around it into a thick glass prison. Sure enough, with the help of Zilla's nuclear fire and extremely powerful bombs and missiles, SandStrike is imprisoned. Nick calls in Major Hicks to pick up SandStrike and place the monster on Site Omega to be studied. Episode 28 Title- Savage Jaws Monster(s)- Tiger Shark - Off the islands of the Caribbean, ships are being attacked by a giant Tiger Shark. Heat is called in to destroy the monstrous predatory fish, and it isn't long before they encounter the monstrous shark. They fire a transmitter into the side of the Tiger Shark, so that they can tract the vicious beast. Sure enough they catch a glimpse of the beast attacking a tourist boat. Zilla shows up and battles the predator away, giving Nick and the team time to rescue the tourists. Zilla pursues the predatory monster, eventually cornering the shark and roasting the beast alive in hot boiling water by using his nuclear fire. Unknown to Zilla, another Tiger Shark is on the loose and is heading for a spot that attracts hundreds to thousands of tourists! The predator attacks, destroying several fishing boats and tourist yachts. Nick and the team attempt to save the people before the ravenous beast devours them! When it seems that several tourists and Randy are about to be eaten, Zilla appears and rips into the shark with his powerful jaws. The shark is ripped open by Zilla's jaws, and soon the beast dies of blood loss, while also choking on its own blood. Episode 29 Title- Return of the Worm Monster(s)- El Gusano - Deep in the jungles of New Guinea, a familiar monster appears and attacks a native village. The goverment officials contact Major Hicks, who in turn contacts HEAT. The team is sent to take care of the monster, which is revealed to be none other than El Gusano! The overgrown earthworm must have survived the attack of the Leviathan Aliens during the Monster Wars epidemic. The monster makes it precense known, as it causes massive destruction. Nick and the team attempt to battle the beast with flamethrowers, but it only holds off the beast temporarily. Zilla appears and battles with his old foe, but just when it seems like Zilla is going to kill El Gusano, the millitary sticks their noses in it! El Gusano retreats and Zilla battles the army before burrowing after El Gusano, hoping to continue the battle. Nick is furious with the millitary for distracting Zilla, who could have killed El Gusano, if they haven't gotten involved. He warns them to stay out of the way, but a certain jet pilot by the name of William Richardson, pays no mind to Nick's threats. El Gusano appears once again, this time threatening a beach resort. William sneaks off with a jet, and in the insueing battle nearly kills Nick and the team. He is knocked out of the sky by a whip of Gusano's tail. Zilla arrives and battles ferociously against El Gusano. Zilla chases El Gusano into a valley, trapping the monster. Zilla sets the entire area aflame with his nuclear fire, which surrounds El Gusano, and after further blasting the area, it seems that El Gusano is killed. William Richardson is arressted and thrown in jail for disobeying orders and threatning the lives of civilians. Heat along with Zilla return home. Episode 30 Title- Terror of the South Seas Monster(s)- Oodako/Sudar/Giant Octopus - Nick and the team are investigating reports of shipping vessels being destroyed in the South Pacific. The Heat Seeker is caught in the tentacles of a giant octopus, splinttering the ship and causing it to sink. The team falls into the waters, all of them holding onto N.I.G.E.L. in order to stay afloat. When it seems that they're about to be devoured by the Oodako, Zilla appears and battles the monster. Zilla continues his battle with the massive cephalopod, driving it away, but Zilla pursues it. The waves of the creatures battle tosses them around, making even Randy sea sick. N.I.G.E.L. locates an island that is only five miles away, and the robot swims the team to its location, fending off even a shark with an electrocal prode. The team lands on the shore of the island, tired and soaking wet from the ocean waters. Craven studies the cordinates of their location, discovering that they're on a small South Pacific isle. It's an unamed island, but when Randy discovers a compass that washes ashore, he suggests that they should call it Compass Island. The others though don't really care for the name, but Randy stands by his choice. As the sun rises, they soon find themselves being watched! From out of nowhere, the team is surrounded by natives! Without any weapons, and held at spear point, the team decides to follow them back to their village. It is discovered that they can speak perfect English and Japaneese. Nick asks them if they did anything wrong, and he is answered by the chief, who proclaims that they have angered their god Sudar. Nick informs the chief that they had nothing to do with the Giant Octopus, but the shaman shuts him up before he can fully explain. Craven manages to send a message to Major Hicks by using NIGEL to contact him. The shaman plans to sacrifice them to Sudar, but he wouldn't get the chance! A scream of a woman in distress forces the team to come out of the hut. Sudar the giant octopus is on the attack, and has trapped a beautiful young woman between a cliff. Craven sends in NIGEL to draw the monster away, while he rushes in and saves the girl, her name being Reiko. The Oodako destroys NIGEL, crushing the robot with its powerful tentacles, and gives chase to Nick & the team. Zilla appears and drives the dehydrating beast back in to the sea with his atomic fire. Reiko becomes very, very fond of Dr. Craven, as she kisses him. She even wishes to marry him, much to Elsie's dismay (Jealous! Oh, yeah!). Major Hicks arrives and plans to use depth charges on the monstrous cephalopod. The attack proceeds, but instead of killing the Oodako, it enrages the monster. The beast destroys the battleship and comes ashore, destroying the village and sending the natives , along with HEAT & Major Hicks running to high grounds. Zilla appear and viciously battles Sudar, taking the battle to a cliff overhanging the ocean. Powerful tentacles drag Zilla near the edge, and both him and Sudar fall into the ocean below! The two titans rise from the ocean, Zilla having the advantage. Zilla drags the Oodako onto the land and proceeds to set the monster aflame. Sudar attempts to make it back to the sea, but dies on the beach, the rain putting out Zilla's nuclear flame. Zilla roars, having fought a hard battle, and coming out victorious. Nick and the team say goodbye to the villagers. Mendal & Reiko share one last kiss, before he departs, but he promises that he would be back. Episode 31 Title- Visitors Monster(s)- Baltan Aliens - From the darkness of space, a UFO appears and lands right near the White House in Washington, D.C. The millitary is quickly on the scene as they approach the UFO with tanks and soldiers. Major Hicks even calls in Nick and the team, who still don't trust alien visitors since the invasion of the Leviathan Aliens in 1999. All they can do is go and see if these visitors are friendly, hopefully! The team arrives in Washington, D.C., and investigate the UFO, but it is protected by a force field. Night falls and still no sign of life from the alien spaceship. Fianlly, after twenty-four hours of waiting, the UFO opens and out comes an insectoid humanoid being. The creature reveals itself to be an Alien Baltan who has come from their destroyed home world to live on Earth and colonize the planet. Nick informs the aliens that there is other planets, why choose Earth? The Baltan Aliens inform that Earth is one that could suit their needs, and if they can't live here then they will conquer the planet and make it their own! The millitary fires upon the Baltans and their ship, but the attack is futile as the Baltan Alien laughs menacingly. Suddenly, all of the Baltans combine into one giant monstrous Baltan! The giant alien unleashes organic missiles and lasers from its claws, destroying all the millitary weapons, and sending them and Heat running for cover! The Baltan Alien continues its march of destruction, continuing to laugh manically as if it enjoyed destroying! Zilla appears and battles the alien, but the monster reveals a new trick, which catches Zilla off his guard! The Baltan projects mutiple illusions of itself all around Zilla, surrounding him and confusing him. Zilla is blasted with energy beam & missiles & machine gun fire from the Baltan's claws. Blasted and beaten, Zilla falls to the ground, seemingly defeated, as the Baltan laughs menacingly. Zilla's eyes snap open as he lunges up and snaps his jaws on the Baltan Alien's left claw, and proceeds to snap it off! Zilla bodyslams the Baltan Seijin, knocking the monster down. The Baltan rises and attempts to use its projection trick once again, but Zilla destroys the fakes with his nuclear fire before striking the real alien! Zilla swings his tail, smacking it across the Baltan's face, and sending it sprawling on the ground. Frustrated, the Baltan battles Zilla in hand to hand combat, which proves futile with just one claw. The monster Baltan blasts Zilla with a full load of missiles, which knock Zilla on his back, giving enough time for the Baltan Aliens to return to their space ship. Meanwhile, Nick and the team have entered the UFO, and are confronted by the Baltans. They escape from the space craft before it takes off. The Baltans vow to return to Earth, proclaiming that victory will be theirs!!! Episode 32 Title- Frankenstein's Return Part 1 Monster(s)- Frankenstein - Nick is away, reviewing the construction of Site Alpha, which is another monster containment site. The residents of the site will be: Antlion/Antlar; Lightning Cheetah; the Mutant Echidna; Mutant Tasmanian Devils; and the Mutant Saltwater Crocodile. Meanwhile back in New York, Monique is visiting the very lake countryside that Frankenstein & Zilla fought. She journeys to the lake, throwing flower petals out over the water. A tear runs down her cheek, for she blames herself. If only she could have protected him, if only she could have saved him, if only...if only. Unknown to Monique, someone is watching her. As soon as she departs with her motorcycle, a giant comes out from behind the trees. The giant looms over the waters of the lake, lifting water within his hands. He looks at his reflection, unsure of what he is. A tear drops from his cheeks and lands in the water within his cupped hands, creating a ripple. The humanoid slams his fists into the earth and unleashes a primal roar of sorrow. Back in New York, Randy is lounging around, while Craven is upgrading NIGEL's software. Monique enters and quickly exits, her saddness evident. Randy & Craven try to comfort her, but she brushes them off. In the countryside, Frankenstein is being persued by a platoon of soldiers. The giant try to escape, but is hit by dozens of powerful tranquilizer darts, and captured in metal nets. As the mighty giant falls, the true person behind Frankenstein's capture is revealed...Cameron Winter! The next day in New York, everyone is gossiping about Cameron Winter's giant monster. Monique, Randy, Elsie, and Craven go and check it out. Tens of thousands of people shout and cheer in anticipation, as Cameron winter walks across the stage. The curtain rises, revealing a monster imprisoned in manacles and chains that are anchored to beneath the Earth...Frankenstein!!! Monique is in utter shock, for Frankenstein is still alive! A large man with a rhino whip comes onto the stage and begins whipping the man-beast, the crowd cheering, as if though this was some sick form of entertainment! Monique rushes on the stage and gives the large man a sound thrashing. She snaps the whip at Winter, demanding that he release the giant from his imprisonment. She denounces the crowd for enjoying this cruel form of entertainment. Security guards escort Monique from the stage, but she vows that she will be back. But what plans does Cameron Winter have for the gigantic humanoid known as Frankenstein? Episode 33 Title- Frankenstein's Return Part 2 Monster(s)- Frankenstein - Monique sneaks in Winter's main office, and discovers his true intentions for Frankenstein. She is caught by his guards and comes face-to-face with the villian himself. He explains his plans to use the Frankenstein Monster's super regenerative properties in medicine, which will give him a lot of money, plus he will use the monster's DNA to create super monsters that he'll be able to control. Monique breaks free, stealing Winter's plans, escaping from the techno guru's palace. She gives the information to Major Hicks, but before they can do anything Winter attempts to take Frankenstein away, via air transportation. Monique attempts to free Frankenstein, who immediatly recognizes his foster mother. Cameron shoots her in the knee with his gun, and attempts to kill her. Frankenstein goes in to a blind rage, snapping free of his chains, and roaring in rage at Winter, who escapes by the skin of his teeth in a personal helicopter. Frankenstein gently lifts Monique in his hand, and proceeds to carry her through the city. Randy, Craven, and Elsie pull up to the giant, who places Monique on the ground. From out of nowhere, Zilla bodyslams Frankenstein, knocking the man-beast into a skyscrapper. Zilla bellows a challenge, which is accepted by a primal roar of Frankenstein! Zilla and Frankenstein collide in a battle that shatters the very Earth! Frankenstein swings Zilla by the tail, releasing the mutation, and sending it crashing into a skyscrapper. The two slam into one another, reducing buildings to rubble, as sharp claws & teeth where met with powerful clenched fists! The millitary attempts to step in, but they only make matter worse! Building after building is destroyed by the two titans, as citizens run for their lives! After battling for hours, it seems that Frankenstein has the advantage, when he pins Zilla to the ground and attempts to snap his neck! Zilla blasts the man-beast, bathing Frankenstein in nuclear fire! A stray blast of Zilla's flame damages a building, endangering the lives of a mother & her two children! The skyscrapper begins to fall, but Frankenstein rushes in to hold up the building, saving the mother & her children, as Monique rushes in to escort the civilians away. Zilla tackles Frankenstein, which causes the skyscrapper to collapse atop the two titans, crushing them to the Earth! Monique screams, fearing that Frankenstein has been killed. A fist erupts from the rubble, as Frankenstein crawls out, unharmed and alive. Zilla is next to explode from the ground, rearing his head out of the rubble. Exhausted, the two titans stare at one another, deciding if the fight is worth continuing. With a snort Zilla departs to the sea, as Frankenstein drops to his knees and looks at the humans before him. The mother & her two children approach Frankenstein. "Thank you. You've saved my childrens' lives. I only wish I could do more than thank you.", the mother speaks. Frankenstein limps over and looks up at Frankenstein. Their eyes lock, but then bright lights flash upon the man-beast, signaling the return of the U.S. Millitary. Frankenstein looks at Monique one last time, before he rises and makes a run for it! Several months later, Major Hicks and a team of enviromentalists proclaim the forests that Frankenstein dwells as a wildlife preserve. Monique is honored for her bravery and her fight to protect the giant human. A painting is unveiled, showing Frankenstein holding Monique in the palm of his hand, looking out over the forest. Episode 34 Title- Isle of the Red King Monster(s)- Red King; Chandlar - On a remote island, Nick and the team are sent to investigate the strange enviroment. They soon discover a giant reptilian-bat monster, which pursues them into a cave in a cliff. Chandlar's crys awaken the monstrous king of the island, the extremely aggressive Red King! The fierce saurian monsters appears and battles the reptilian bat monster, eventually ripping its wings out of its sockets! Red King then continues to launch massive boulders at its fleeing foe, and then he goes it for the kill!!! Red King snaps Chandlar's neck like a twig, and the brutal monster roars in victory! The saurian monster begins to feast on the dead monster's flesh, ripping it out in chunks with his razor sharp teeth! Nick and the team attempt to escape, but Red King will not allow them to leave! They look at the cave walls which depicts a native culture who used to live on this very island, but were forced to retreat due to the monster Red King. Nick devises a plant to lure the monster away, which will give the others time to escape. Using their hand held masers, Nick & Monique blast Red King, angering the giant beast and drawing his attention away from the cave. Red King gives chase as Elsie, Craven, Randy, and NIGEL make a run for the beach. Red King's roars echo throughout the island, which draws the attention of Zilla, who makes his way towards the landmass. Red King uproots large boulders and launches them at Nick & Monique, who take cover around the mountainside. Red King continues to launch boulders, which keeps Nick & Monique from escaping. From out of nowhere, Zilla erupts from under Red King, and blasts the kaiju in the face with his nuclear fire! Red King staggers around, shrieking in pain, as Zilla swings his tail, striking Red King in the abdomen. Red King crashes to the ground, but rises and battles Zilla. The two monster battle ferociously, as Nick & Monique escape. Using every trick in the book, Zilla manages to render Red King unconscious, by causing a mountain to bury the brutal beast. Trapped, Red King growls in pain and anger, knowing that it has lost to Zilla. Nick makes a call to Major Hicks, informing that they'll have a new attraction on Site Alpha. Episode 35 Title- Samurai of the Skies Part 1 Monster(s)- Rodan; Megaguirus; Meganuron; Meganula - During a great storm, Heat and Zilla pass through a rip in time, and are transported back 70 million years in the past! The team heads towards the nearest land mass, which happens to be prehistoric Japan! All around them, dinosaurs and other giant creatures roam. Armored giants like Angilasaurus battle carnivorus predators like Godzillasaurus, but what they find looming high in the sky is what catches their attention! A gigantic flying reptile dives in the water several hundred meters away from the Heat Seeker, nearly destroying it! Nick recognizes the monster from the G-Force files, its the pterrosaur Rodan. The crimson creature rises from the water, carrying a huge cephalopod in its beak. Randy, Nick, Mendal, Elsie, and Monique marvel at the grace of the flying prehistoric monster. But how is it possible?! What made Rodan so much larger than any other pterrosaur? They have no time to figure it out, for they are attacked by a ravenous swarm of Meganuron, which crawl aboard the Heat Seeker, their claws and mandibles snapping. They kill a few with their hand held maser weapons, but they're is just too many of them! The team retreats below, but the door won't hold the ravenous horde out for long! Just as the Meganuron break through the metal door, Zilla rises from the sea and battles the insects. The insects swarm over him, slashing and nawing on his flesh. Then, from out of nowhere, Rodan comes to assist Zilla, killing most of the larvae with his super sonic shockwaves. The Meganuron horde retreats back in to the waters of the sea, as Rodan returns to his volcanic mountain home. Zilla dives back into the waters of the sea, intent on locatating the horde of insects. Nick decides that they should go ashore and study the animals and plants of this era, and maybe get a chance to study Rodan himself! They go ashore, cutting through ancient plants while NIGEL takes in data. They come face to face with a Godzillasaurus, but the predator ignores them. Randy is litterally spazzing out on the whole thing, getting it all on film with his camera! They travel further, until they reach their main destination, Rodan's roost, which is within a volcanoe! Elsie warns Nick that it would be very dangerous to go any further, for Rodan is extremely territorial against invaders. Rodan explodes from the volcanoe, soaring high into the skies. He divebombs the area with sonic booms, sending the entire Heat team soaring through the air! Episode 36 Title- Samurai of the Skies Part 2 Monster(s)- Rodan; Megaguirus; Meganuron; Meganula - Rodan soars in to attack Nick and the team, but Zilla arrives and tackles the crimson pterrosaur. Rodan and Zilla battle ferociously, the crimson pteranodon using his speed and experience against Zilla's agility and cunning. Unknown to the two monsters, the Meganuron horde have transformed into their final stage: Meganulon! The swarm heads for the direction of the two monsters, intent of reviving their queen. The Meganulon swarm devises a simple plan; half of the swarm drain energy from Rodan & Zilla, while the other half attack and draw their attention away. When it seems like Rodan has the upper wing, the swarm attacks! They land on the two monster, piercing through their flesh with their stingers and begin to drain the energy of the two kaiju. Zilla & Rodan fight back, killing as many Meganula as possible. The swarm has enough energy to reawaken their queen, and take off before Zilla & Rodan can destroy any more of their numbers. Randy cheers, "Yes! I'm so going to get an award for this footage dudes!". But it is not over yet, not by a long shot. In a deep lake, half of the Meganula swarm dive into its waters, where the larval form of their queen awaits. They stab their stingers into her flesh, giving up the energy and their own life force so that their queen can be reborn! The dead bodies of the Meganula rise to the top, as their living partners dive in to consume their dead bodies. Craven and Elsie attempt to figure out why the Meganula swarm departed so quickly. They begin to research through all the data, making a horrific discovery! They explain to the others that the Meganula swarm drained valueable energy from both Rodan & Zilla, in order to feed their queen...Megaguirus!!!! Exploding from the lake, Megaguirus takes to the air with her remaining Meganula swarm. They attack the Heat Seeker, but Zilla arrives and battles Megaguirus. But the combination of the swarm and the fierce Megaguirus is too much for Zilla to handle, even with Nick and the team shooting at the swarm of Meganula! Rodan arrives to assist Zilla in battle, taking shots at his even faster foe. Rodan, Zilla, and Heat destroy the Meganula swarm, leaving the ferocious Megaguirus. Coordinating their attack, Rodan & Zilla weaken Megaguirus. Rodan slams the dragonfly monster in the ground, and proceeds to peck out her eyes! Blinded and badly beaten, Megaguirus trys to make an escape, but Zilla & Rodan will not allow this to happen! Rodan smashes her into the earth once again, while Zilla tears off her stinger, with a section of her tail with it! Zilla & Rodan rip off her wing and dismember her claws, and continue from their. Zilla unleashes his nuclear fire as Rodan pounds the dragonfly with supersonic shockwaves. Bleeding profusely, Megaguirus lets out one final cry before it dies. Rodan and Zilla bellow in victory, each regarding the other with utmost respect. The portal to their time is opening, Heat and Zilla have to leave now! With one last farewell, Zilla and Heat bid goodbye to the samurai of the skies: Rodan!!! Rodan takes to the air, the king of the heavens, undisputed and unequal. Back at Heat HQ, Randy transfers his footage onto his laptop and creates a DVD, for all to remember. Episode 37 Title- Of Life and Matango Monster(s)- Matango - Nick, Randy, Elsie, Craven, and NIGEL are transporting a scientific crew to a French Polynesian island that has been exposed to nuclear tests since the 1950's. The scientific team consists of Dr. Kenji Murai; Dr. Senzo Koyama; Dr. Naoyuki Sakeda; and Miss Akiko Soma. Upon traveling to their destination, a storm damages their ship, and they crash land on the beach. The Heat Seeker is heavily damaged and it may take a few weeks to fix the motor. The main problem now, will be finding food on this sinister island. All of them find a wrecked boat, that must have crashed on the island in 1967. Aboard the ship, they read the Captain's Blog, which states that something terrible happened to his crew. The journal also warns about eating a certain mushroom that is found on the island. Unknown to the others, Dr. Senzo Koyama has been eating the mushrooms! At night they could swear that they are seeing creatures, and sure enough they have been! All over the island, these mushrooms florish and grow everywhere on the island. Two weeks pass and food is limited to turtle eggs and some crabs. What's even more strange is that Dr. Senzo Koyama has become increasingly violent! He even threatens to kill them with a rifle! They banish him to the inner jungles of the island. Finally, after three weeks of surviving on this island, the motor is fixed, thanks to Randy & Mendal. But before they can take off they're attack by mushroom monsters....The Matango!!! The team manages to hold them off, but they kill Dr. Naoyuki Sakeda, impaling him with their sharp root like claws! They drag off Naoyuki's body, while capturing Miss Akiko Soma alive, taking them deep within the jungles of the island. Nick realizes that the crews from the boat graveyard have transformed into mushroom people, when they had no choice but consume the radioactive mushrooms. The team along with Dr. Kenji Murai head into the jungles to find and save Miss Akiko Soma. They find her, surrounded by the mushroom people, including a partly transformed Senzo Koyama & Naoyuki Sakeda! Monique blasts the transformed Senzo's head in half! Senzo's mouth opens and unleashes a horrific wail, and that is when the Matango attack! Violently, the team fights, killing a few of the mushroom people, but most of the shots fail to kill the creatures as they surround the team. The Matango close in for the kill, but then from the forest, Zilla appears and roars at the abominations! All of the mushroom people turn their attention towards Zilla, as they try to overwhelm the monster, while Heat along with Dr. Kenji Murai & Miss Akiko Soma race towards the Heat Seeker. Zilla unleashes his full nuclear fury on the Matango, incinerating them with his nuclear fire, which catches the whole island aflame! The forests, along with the mushrooms and the Matango creatures, suffer a horrific demise in the fires of Zilla's fury. Suddenly, the volcanoe erupts, and the very island itself begins to sink! Zilla makes a quick escape, joining Nick and the team as they watch the island of horror burn and collapse into the sea. Dr. Kenji Murai & Miss Akiko Soma embrace and admit that they love each other. Nick and the team celebrate their escape. Episode 38 Title- Asteroidean Beast Monster(s)- Pestar - An oil platform in the Gulf of Mexico is destroyed by a monstrous starfish monster named Pestar. The creature feasts on the oil, consuming it with the utmost gluttoney. The survivors flee in their boats as the platform bursts into flames. The monster appears to be heading towards north....New York City! Major Hicks call in Nick, to see what he can do against this monstrous beast. Nick devises a plan to lure the creature to New York Harbor with barrels of oil. The plan works and Pestar begins to follow the trail...or so it seems! Pestar goes beserk, napalm like stream of flames from its maw. The Heat Seeker barely avoids the blasts, as they steer clear of Pestar's blasts. Pestar smells a huge meal in the form of an oil refinery, and quickly makes landfall! The monstrous starfish begins to consume the oil, making it stronger! Zilla appears and battles the monster, proving to be a match for the starfish horror! Major Hicks warns Nick, that if Zilla blasts the monster with his nuclear fire, it may cause Pestar to explode! Which will cause the refinery itself to explode! But Nick and the team can only try to evacuate the people within and around the refinery. Zilla takes the battle to the sea, tackling Pestar and knocking him into the waters of the sea. Zilla tears into Pestar with his with his powerful jaws, but pulls back when a vile liquid spews in Zilla's mouth. Pestar blasts Zilla with its flame breath, knocking Zilla over, who in return submerges the starfish monster by tripping him with his tail. Zilla tears a huge gash in Pestar's chest, which oozes oil like blood. Weakened and bleeding, Pestar trys to fend off Zilla with its napalm breath, but Zilla dodges the blasts with relative ease. Zilla unleashes his nuclear fire on the wounded Pestar, consuming the beast in flames. Pestar shrieks in pain, before it explodes! Zilla is knocked on his back by the concussive explosion. He quickly rises and roars in victory. Now all is left to do is clean up the mess, which in this case, its Nick and the team, who have to do the job! Episode 39 Title- Awakening of a King Monster(s)- Godzilla - November 3, 2004: Nick is looking at the case files of G-Force, when he pulls up a file on Destoroyah, reads it and finds out that the real Godzilla went into nuclear meltdown in Tokyo, Japan in the year 1996! But, he soon finds a file on Godzilla Junior, reads it, and discovers that the juvenile monster mutated from his father's meltdown in 1995 and became the new Godzilla! Intrigued by the information, Nick informs his teammates that he wishes to search for the real Godzilla, so he can study the Monster King. Randy is up for the task, but the others think it is too dangerous, considering Godzilla is the most powerful creature on Earth. Nick persuades them, that if they do encounter Godzilla, Zilla will defend them and draw the Monster King's attention away. The next morning, the team sets out to the Bering Sea. Upon arrival, Mendal drops NIGEL in to the sea, where he detects high ammounts of radiation, thus proving that Godzilla is near. Nick & Elsie take a sub down to the deep dark waters of the Bering Sea. Upon shining their lights, they come upon the sleeping body of Godzilla! They quickly turn their lights down, for fear of awakening the aggressive saurian monster. Godzilla is huge, measuring over two hundred meters from head to tail, one hundred meters tall when standing, and weighing sixty thousand metric tons, from what the G-Force files conclude. They quickly rise to the surface, and are confronted by Commander Aso of G-Force. He warns Nick and the team that it is dangerous, for they could awaken Godzilla, and unless they leave within twelve hours, they will be arressted. The team prepares to leave, but Nick wants to make one final dive. Unknown to Nick, an old nemesis has other plans for Heat. Before Nick & Elsie can dive, they're surrounded by several soldiers armed with hand held maser cannons. The villian is revealed to be none other than Cameron Winter. He plans to awaken Godzilla, who will go on a rampage and thus draw the attention of Zilla, who will battle Godzilla and be killed. Cameron fixes the location of Godzilla sleeping, and prepares to fire a full load of missiles, from a safe distance of course. The missiles hit their target, just as Nick and the team break free from his bonds. It is too late however, as an enraged Godzilla rises from the ocean depths and heads towards an inhabbited island! Cameron Winter and his thugs escape, and Nick makes a call to G-Force HQ. Commander Aso answers, and his eyes widen in horror as Godzilla reaches the mainland. The islanders scream and run in horror as Godzilla unleashes his full fury on the island. Zilla arrives and battles Godzilla, but he is of no match for Godzilla's raw power and near invunerability, so he uses his speed to his advantage. Zilla uses every trick and move in the book, and then some! He tunnels under the ground, causing Godzilla to collapse in a massive crater, but still it is no use. Zilla can't take much more of this battle, Godzilla will eventually kill him. Badly wounded by a extremely powerful blast of Godzilla's nuclear beam, Zilla is knocked out. Commander Aso makes a last desperate call to Miki Saegusa, who uses her telepathic powers to communicate with Godzilla. Just as it seems when Godzilla is about to kill Zilla, he stops and listens to Miki's plea. With a snarl of contempt, Godzilla turns to face the ocean. Zilla rises and looks at Godzilla, their eyes lock and for a moment, it seems that the two share a hatred for one another. With a powerful roar, Godzilla turns his back on Zilla, not caring what the smaller kaiju will do. Godzilla dives under the waves, swimming back to the trench in the Bering Sea. Wounded and badly beatened, Zilla tunnels under the earth, avoiding a clash with the millitary. Nick thanks Commander Aso in his assistance, and hopes that he meets him again in the future, for Nick would like to meet this psychic, this Miss Saegusa. One thing is sure: Godzilla & Zilla would indeed meet again, but that would be many years later